Ten Feet Under
by Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver
Summary: Kagome is unjustly arrested for theft. Then she is placed in a juvie school with a crazed teen trying to kill her! What on earth is happening! InuKag, Maybe some SessRin.
1. Chapter 1

_**As promised, Ten Feet Under. Sorry it's a bit late, I almost dropped it but I can't now. Hope you all like!**_

_**Inuyasha: So, I'm here, apparently hired for this story. I am in it, right? Not just a narrator?**_

_**Nanami: -Shuffles through script- Ummm…**_

_**Inuyasha: -Bites lip looking nervous-**_

_**Nanami: Yes! Here you are. Ok, you are one of 4 main characters. **_

_**Inuyasha: -punches air- Yes! One of four! Wait, who is the other four?**_

_**Nanami: Well, Kagome is here.**_

_**Kagome: -Waves- Hi everyone!**_

_**Nanami: Um, yes. Hi Kagome. And we are waiting for the other two. Okay Inuyasha?**_

_**Inuyasha: Fine, it just had better not be my brother.**_

_**Nanami: -Looks worried-**_

Kagome tapped her index finger on the edge of the window and gazed out her window as her fiancee in the back ground went through wedding procedures. Staring out at the gloomy sky, Kagome heaved a great sigh an shook her head. Did she really want to get married so soon?

Her fiancee turned to aske Kagome what selection of music she liked better only to findher staring the other way from him. As he watched she gave a great sigh and his confused expression turned to worry.

"Kagome" he asked. Kagome guiltily leapt out of her day dreams and turned around.

"What?"

"Sorry, you seemed in a bit of a daze. I was wondering if you were feeling ill again."

"Oh. No, Hojo. I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

Kagome smiled. "You, the wedding, our future. It is all coming so quickly, you know?"

Hojo smiled tenderly in return. His family had been most uncooperative about his marrying so early, especially to someone younger and much less richer than himself. But Hojo found her words and friendly smiles welcoming, and he didn't want someone to get her before he did.

"Well, yes I guess it is." He replied after a while. "Now what selection did you say you liked?"

Kagome, randomly and airily, pointed at a disc which Hojo added to the leather bag at hiis feet full of wedding plans, at which Kagome returened to her day dreams. Hojo turned around again a little while later to find her in the window position. He put down the papers in his hand and sighed.

"Kagome?" he whipered softly.

"Hm, yes?"

"Maybe you should go home. You don't look all too well."

"Oh!" she cried. "But I was going to go shopping with Sango today when we were done here."

"Are you sure? I don't want you coming down with something days before the wedding."

"Please, Hojo? I haven't been able to go anywhere with Sango since you proposed. Please?" She gave him her sweetest puppy dog face.

Hojo sighed. "Alright, but if you get sick tell me immediately so I can call up our family doctor. Okay?"

Kagome squealed and threw her arms around Hojo's neck. "Thank you so much! I promise I won't get sick."

"Yeah, yeah." he chuckled. "Ok, where do you want to go?"

"I told Sango I'd meet her at the mall. Could you drop me off at the entrance?"

"Of course," Hojo picked up a phone from the side of the limo. "Driver? The mall please. Thank you very much." He hung up then turned to Kagome. "What are you shopping for?"

"Oh, nothing really." Kagome leaned towards her mirror and swiped on a bit of her lip gloss. "Its really just a sort of fun time for the two of us to get together. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. You still need to find a wedding gown you know."

Kagome sighed. "I told you, I'm using my mother's."

Hojo sighed. "Are you sure? I'll buy you any dress you want."

"Hojo, we've been through this. My mother's gown is very special to me. it's the only thing I'll use."

"Whatever. Here is your stop."

Kagome's brow wrinkled at his abrupt answer. Hojo had never been rude before. "Um, alright. See you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kagome opened the door to the limo and stepped out, waving the driver away. Hojo insisted she let the poor man do his job, but she felt terribly uneasy and rude when he opened the door. Stepping on to the curb, she staggered as the limo sped away. She huffed through her nose and headed towards the parking lot.

After a few minutes, Kagome spotted her friends silver mustang and walked over. Stamping her foot impatiently when she found it empty. She was supposed to meet her best friend there, _'Where the hell is she?'_

With a shrug, Kagome threw off her gloomy thoughts and leaned against the flashy car. Sango would probably be out in a minute, she would have gone off to the bathroom and expected to be back any second.

After stomping around for ten minutes or so, Kagome started to get a bit worried. Taking out her cell, she dialed in a number and held it up to her ear.

"Hey, its me Sang! Leave a message and I'll get right back to you."

Kagome growled and snapped her phone shut. She'd have to go and find her herself. She stalked off to the front door, and just as she reached for the handle, a black haired mass thrung itself out and straight into Kagome.

"What the hell!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," the black girl gasped and ran off.

Kagome heaved her self up off the ground. "Ow," she grumbled. Looking down she spotted several bags lying on the ground. "Oh, c'mon! Now I have to go chasing after her to give them back.

Leaning over, Kagome grabbed the bags up and raced off the fast disappearing figure. As she ran a voice rang out behind her, "Security! Freeze!"

"Damn it," Kagome grumbled. "She was a thief as well." she picked up her feet and took off only to find the girl had vanished into thin air.

"Crud." she cussed, throwing the bags down. She turned to go back the way she had come, only to be whirled around and slammed into the wall. She gasped in pain.

"Freeze! Hands on the wall!" the cop cried, shoving Kagome hard into the stone. "You're under arrest!"

"What?" Kagome cried, then winced when she was shoved again. "But I didn't do anything!"

"Silence! Everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"Oh god," she whimpered as he shoved her in the back seat of a police cruiser. "What did I do to deserve this?"

**(Why did they arrest Kagome? Its getting twisted in here…)**

"She did what!" Hojo cried into the phone. "Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid there is no doubt, Mr. Hojo." The voice on the other side of the phone said. "We have several witnesses, one of which claims to be her best friend."

"Oh gosh," Hojo breathed. "Does she have a lawyer yet?"

"No, sir. That's why I was requested to call you. She asked for help from you."

"Well, thank you very much. I'll send my personal lawyer immediately."

"Thank you very much, Sir." The phone clicked in Hojo's hand but he didn't even notice. "She robbed a store?" he whispered. "What the hell for?" Lifting the phone back up, he dialed a number.

"Mr, Taisho's office. How may I help you?"

"I need to talk to Mr. Taisho. Its Hojo."

"Of course sir, please hold."

Hojo tapped his foot impatiently on the floor and bit his lip.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mr. Taisho." Hojo said. "I have a job for you."

**(Poor Hojo, he only got a few seconds there)**

Kagome watched the cell doors pass by her dully as she was lead down the hallway. She had tried to call Hojo but had only gotten a busy signal. She had alerted this to the guard at the door but he had ignored her except to motion for another officer to lead her to her cell.

"This is your stop." Kagome jumped at the guard's voice, then bowed her head meekly when he opened the door for her.

"Um, thanks. I guess." she muttered. The cop turned to her with a confused look in his eyes.

"I don't get it,"

Kagome looked up at her guard confused. "Don't get what?"

"You, you sure as hell don't seem to be a thief."

"But that's just it!" she cried. "I'm not."

The guard sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, whatever. Just get in there."

Kagome's eyes burned with hidden tears and she ducked her head and turned away from him and into the cell. The door clanged behind her.

"You must be new." Kagome jumped and raised her head. She apparently wasn't alone in the cell. A red headed girl leaned against the wall, surveying Kagome with a curious eye. With her hair in pig tails, she didn't seem to be old enough to be a criminal, let alone be in a jail cell.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked sitting down on a bench lining the wall.

"You were trying to convince the guard to let you go. Oldest trick in the book, never works anymore Honey."

Kagome's brow crinkled. "But I am innocent."

The red head chuckled. "Girl, no one here is innocent."

"Never mind." Kagome muttered, turning her back to the red head.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. Alright?" Kagome turned back around and stared at her.

"Look," the red head said. "We got off on the wrong foot. I'm Ayami."

Kagome too her offered hand. "I'm Kagome. Normally I'd say nice to meet you but I'm not in the mood."

Ayami chuckled. "Wow, you sure don't sound like her."

"Like who?" Kagome asked.

Ayami chocked. "Oh, um, no one. Just talking to myself. Hey, you wouldn't have a smoke on you, would you?"

"A smoke? Oh, no. Of course I don't."

Ayami snorted. "Didn't think so. Oh well, I need to break the habit. So, what are you in here for?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Why did they stick you with?"

"Theft, but I didn't! I was chasing after the girl who was. I don't know why they grabbed me."

Ayami's face twitched. "Did you get a close look at this girl?"

"No, she was going too fast."

"Hm, figures. If you got a look at her you might have been able to make a suit against her. So you must be really annoyed."

"You have no idea." Kagome muttered. "I'm getting married in two weeks."

"Whoa! Not possible, how old are you?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm 17, but I have to because if I don't I want have any money to complete my schooling."

"That's gotta sting. Who are you getting married too?"

"My fiancee." Kagome snapped sarcastically. Ayami raised an eyebrow. This was obviously a tender subject.

"Sorry I asked." Ayami muttered under her breath.

"Hey, I'm sorry too." Kagome said, shaking her head. "I guess I'm just really stressed."

"Hey, girl. That is totally understandable."

"Yeah," Kagome chuckled. "I guess you can. How long do you think they will hold me?"

"Girl, its Friday night. No court until Monday afternoon. After that juvie, hey if they give you a choice, go to Shikon."

"Shikon?" Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Whats that?"

"A pretty sweet juvie school. I've been there twice."

"Twice?" Kagome eyebrows got their own exercise. "How old are you?"

"Um," Ayami contemplated her bright blue fingernails. "Almost 17. I think."

"Okay, how long do you think I'll have to stay there?"

"Depends, I'd say around 6 months."

Kagome gaped. "No, that can't happen. I have to be out before the wedding!"

**(First chappie! What do you think?)**

_**Inuyasha: It sucked.**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha! Do I have to say the S word!**_

_**Inuyasha: -whining- well it did. It didn't have a single instance with me in it!**_

_**Nanami: Trust me, Yashie. You will be in like all of the future chapters. **_

_**Inuyasha: It still sucked.**_

_**Kagome: Sit!**_

_**Nanami: Well, Inuyasha was one person, hopefully you all think differently. Remember to review and tell me what you think, no updates til you do! Except I probably will simply because I love to upda-**_

_**Sesshoumaru: -Interrupting- Excuse me, is this where the 'Botheration Domination' tryouts are being held.**_

_**Nanami: Where did you come from? Nah, that story won't be out for a while. And you just let my secret out. But yeah, these are the 'Ten Feet Under' tryouts. Except they are already done but your agent called ahead and grabbed a spot for you. You will be in the spot light next chapter.**_

_**Sesshoumaru: Oh good. - Picks a seat and sits down to listen-**_

_**Inuyasha: Wait a minute! Fluffy is in this story? And you! Nanami! Who said you could call me Yashie!**_

_**Nanami: -Holds out signed paper- You did when you signed this. See? Right there?**_

_**Inuyasha: -Inspects paper- This can't be legal! I have to do whatever you want me too???**_

_**Nanami: -Giggles- perfectly legal after you signed it. Yashie? I'm thirsty, can you go get me a bottle of Mountain Dew please?**_

_**Inuyasha: -grumbles and walks off-**_

_**Nanami: Well, I'm going to enjoy this. As I was saying, I might just update cause I want too but nothing will be confirmed so you might as well review. Oh, one last thing. The police stuff? I have no idea what they do in Japan so its kind of American style. Don't flame me cause of that, K?**_


	2. Changing

WARNING!

I know you're all on here hoping this is a new chapter, well. It's not. But you need to read this!

The reason why I haven't been on for AGES is because I was banned by my parents. Now I'm back on, but I have to have a different account. My new account is The Pixie AquaStone. You have one week to read this and bookmark my new name! Because in one week I'm deleting this account! These storys will be rewritten and later published on my new account. Right now, I am writing NEW stories that are a lot better! My writing style changed while I was banned and now my stories make a lot more sense and I FINALLY have a beta!

So come check the new me out! 


End file.
